A Letter to My Love
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: Edward goes off to war in 1918, leaving his betrothed, Bella, behind. They write letters to each other. They pray for a safe return, but danger strikes anyway. Rated T for some war violence. Will be in mostly letter form.
1. Bella's First Letter

**This is my new story, **_**A Letter for My Love.**_

**Edward goes off to war in 1918, while his betrothed, Bella, stays back. They write letters to each others, so it will be in letter form. But danger strikes anyway.**

**I don't own it. *cries***

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

I sighed deeply; I wanted Edward to return home from war now. I simply could not bear it, being here, alone in this town. It was as though I was dead with out him. Bu time passes, even for me.

I had my friends, and my mother and father, though the former were of absolutely no comfort to me. They were far too wrapped up in their 'superb' social life, whether it was beguiling the Newtons and their horrendous son who has taken to me, or having a tea with the Webbers, it was of little consequence to me.

My papa, on the other hand, was wonderful. I most definitely took after him. He longed not for the posh society, bit for simplicity. It was at my mother's request we came here, he lived to make my mother and I happy. I would happily leave it all in a moment, particularly if my love, Edward was next to me, by my side, as he promised, not fighting in some silly war which does not involve him.

I shall write him a letter.

I got up from my garden seat from where I watched our manservant Jacob toil in his daily duties. I went to my vanity, where I took out a pen, paper, and ink.

"My dearest Edward," I wrote,

_It pains me that you are far away where I can not feel strong arms around me, see your dazzling smile, hear your sweet whisper in my ear, whispering mellifluous words of our love, pure and sweet. I wish you were here; I shall not hide my feelings. _

_I pray you are safe, I wonder privately to myself if you are unhurt. I beg of you to come back safely; take every possible precaution, my love, so as to come back to me whole and unscathed. _

_When you return, we shall make wedding arrangements. My papa is bursting at his seams with happiness. And my mother, well, you know her. She has been boasting to all of her ridiculous friends that her daughter is marrying Edward Masen, the son of Chicago's most prominent lawyer. _

_May she and all her friends choke on their lukewarm tea and stale biscuits and cakes them seem to so love. _

_My love, I long for you to be by my side, with me in this tedious time of war. You would dull the pain and ease my mind. I know not why we must be involved in a war, it seems silly to me. To war on another country simply for boredom seems wrong and unfair._

_To war for any reason seems to be excessively iniquitous. What of the young men who are killed? What of their families? What of the widows, the mothers, the sisters, the brothers? It seems to me that war especially plagues the women in a country. _

_But I shall no longer waste your precious time on this war, my opinions matter not. _

_I pray for your safe, timely return._

_I love you, forever and always._

_With all of my heart, body and soul,_

_Your Bella._


	2. Edward's First Letter

**I'm going to go cry now, just because I don't own Twilight.**

_Somewhere in England, several days later:_

Mail call. A tedious time, thought I hoped I would receive something. Mother was angry with me for joining the military; I never told her that I had no choice. I would not have gone had the choice lain with me, it meant I would have to leave my heart in Chicago whilst my body was wherever I was sent.

When I heard my name barked most disrespectfully, I stepped forward and felt a jolt through my heart when I saw the hand-writing. It belonged to Bella. I held the letter close to my heart as I hurriedly rushed through my meal of a cold, sticky substance I supposed to be porridge. I filled my canteen and returned to my barrack, throwing my body on the cot so I might read the sweet words from the only woman I had ever loved.

After read, rereading, and rereading once more, I got up, rifling desperately through my small chest of things until I found was I was so urgently searching for. My pad of paper, and a fountain pen, hastily pulled from a container, now in frantic use. How I craved her!

"My love," I began, tapping the pen against the smooth skin of my cheek, unsure of how to phrase myself so as now to worry her more.

_Your letter arrived today. I felt a shock go through my heart as I touched it, almost identical to the shock I feel when you touch me. I love you so much, I amaze myself everyday._

_My heart aches for you, I long to be by your side as well, I also pray for this cursed war to end before any more unneeded casualties derive from it. _

_As always, you are right. War tolls the most on the women; it is my wish that you are not so afflicted. I __will __return to you. I solemnly swear I will. _

_As for your prayers, I am unhurt. As a matter of fact, I have not yet seen a battle. I must admit to you that I had hoped to experience one, so that I may award our grandchildren a most fantastic story of when grandpa fought alongside the bravest men in the world, crawling through the cold mud in an effort to become the victor so that I might return to America and their kind, sweet, old grandmother. _

_I look forward to becoming parents and grandparents together, and we will, my sweet Bella. I shall return, the conquering hero, to his sweet damsel in waiting, kissing her on his home soil before taking her gentle hand in marriage. And then, my love, we shall have the most beautiful baby girl in the world, who will look exactly as her mother does. She will be spoiled rotten. _

_It is my belief that I will see you soon. There are rumors of the war's imminent death; it is now August, some say that the war will cease before the year is out!_

_I must go now; they are calling for the troops to gather for inspection. _

_All the love one man can possibly possess, I give it to you freely. My heart is yours. _

_I love you,_

_Edward_


	3. Bella's Second Letter

**Third chapter, I don't own it, Enjoy! **

**BTW, I had to make it so that they were 17/18 in the war, so they were born four months apart in 1900, not 1901 as it is in the book. Sorry about that, but the draft was eighteen, so Edward had to be aged up slightly.**

**_ _______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Eight days later…**_

I sighed as I flipped through the mail that had only just arrived, a letter for Mother, for Papa, another for Papa; then I saw the letter marked with my name. I gasped; it had only been three weeks since I sent him my letter. I rushed home as quickly as I dared, going directly to the solitude of my room.

I found the small, sharp letter opener and slipped it under the flap, slicing along the edges to open the essence which I so readily craved. I opened the letter, standing up so I might walk to the balcony for the light, reading whilst I paced. I smiled at his words. He so loved children, and wanted a baby so badly. I hoped I may someday give him what he desired. I lit a candle and sat at my new desk.

"My darling love," I began, wanting him to know how much I needed him.

_You letter found its way to my heart, where your soul, resides. I miss you; I can not use simpler words. I pray my presence is with you as well. You shall never leave my heart._

_I pray that this letter still find you well, as I am well. _

_As for your letter, kind, mischievous sir; I pray you will never see a battle. Our grandchildren will suffice with stories from long ago, when their grandfather met their grandmother when he fell from the tree, landing in front of her, breaking his arm when they were so young and foolish at the adolescent age of fifteen. I have never told you how afraid I was when I nearly fainted away. How enamored I was of your dazzling green eyes, your messy bronze hair, your Adonis like face and body. _

_I was more enamored still when your personality came through. You were the perfect gentleman, everything a young man ought to be, when you assisted me first, never mind that you were the one who as gravely hurt. You promised to repay my kindness for helping you, and I was most surprised when you arrived at my house, in a sling and bandages, to invite me to a ball. I accepted, positively flabbergasted, and five days later, we arrived to the ball, at fifteen years of age, you looking dashing in your light gray suit with a bouquet of flowers, I in my dark blue dress, which you so readily complimented with my blush. I relive that moment everyday in my head; for it was then that I knew I wanted to marry you._

_Little did we know the adventure we were getting ourselves in to! It is now August 31__st__, 1918. You are eighteen, a man in the world's eyes, and I am seventeen, turning eighteen in a mere thirteen days. _

_How I wish you could be here for my birthday, but you are doing something far more important. I realize now, that this is a war for freedom, and I was being atrociously petty before. Please, I beg you to forgive me. _

_I must admit, I am being tortured. I overheard my mother, my father, and a mysterious person whom I do not know speaking in private about a ball in honor of my birthday. I am terribly distressed about it, grimacing even as I write the words. Only you would make this bearable. But alas, alack! You can not be here, so I must suffer. Perhaps I shall be able to save a memento for you. A token of me for you. _

_Please, my dearest, do not rush writing the letters. I do not want you to receive punishment for indulging me when you should be doing your 'civil duty'._

_I love you more than you could know, please, please, please, return safely, and I shall never ask of you anything else!_

_My body, my heart, and my soul belong to you, do what you will with them,_

_Your Bella_


	4. Edward's Second Letter

**I don't own it. Thanks to those who subscribed and reviewed! Picture on profile.**

**_____________________________________________ _______________________________________**

I felt sick. Today, the thirteenth of September, was my beloved's birthday party, and I was forced to be standing here listening to my commander shout instructions. After he was finished, he dismissed everyone --- with the exception of me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, wanting to return to my tent to write Bella a letter, let her that I am thinking of her.

"What is wrong with you, Masen?" he asked, barking his words into my face.

"Nothing, sir." I replied.

"Then why are you so fidgety?" He barked yet again.

"It's, uh, it's my fiancée's birthday, today, sir." I answered him dully. He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Then I would go write her a letter, private."

My head snapped up, "Thank you, sir!"

He nodded, and I turned, but as soon as I was out the door, I started running. I took out my pen and paper and began.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I love you so much. I miss you so much. I want you by my side soon._

_Congratulations. It is your birthday. Today, you are eighteen years old. _ _It is my deepest wish in this hour to be by your side, watching you open gifts and sip your first champagne. Enclosed is a gift for you, it is a simple silver necklace I purchased at a local shop. It has reminded me of you, simple, yet perfectly beautiful. _

_Wear close to your heart, so that I might be as close to you as possible. Wear it as a reminder of me, so that I occupy your thoughts. I pray I do not some across as selfish. I simply wish to be equal, as you are in my every thought. _

_My love, you are never a bother to answer, it is the high point of my day. I live for it. _

_I will be home soon, I believe. They have already shipped several troops home, due to approaching negotiations between the warring countries. It is wonderful, is it not?_

_To my bane, I must end this letter short. _

_I love you._

_Please wear this necklace as a token of my love. _

_Edward_


	5. Bella's Third Letter

**Yeah. I suck. I know. Midterms and studying have been crazy, but I'm sorry. Here it is.**

**___________ _________________________________________________________________________**

As I hurriedly rushed to the mailbox, I tripped, I cursed, then frantically looked around to be sure that no one had seen – or heard – and stood up, blushing. I brushed myself off, and noticed my hands were bleeding. I smiled in vain; knowing mama would care this time. I must hurry to the mailbox now, and return inside to continue taking care of her.

At long last I reached the post box at last and waiting there for me was a letter, addressed to me in a beautiful calligraphy. I hurriedly opened it, reading it several times in the few precious moments I had.

**{:{:}:}**

After my mother had finally lain down to sleep at night, I quietly left to trim my candle on the bedside table of my room. I had sad news to write.

_My dearest Edward,_

_I am rejoiced at the news of your imminent return. We will finally be able to be married. Please, my love, continue to take care of yourself. It most pertinent to both of our survivals that you return unscathed. _

_It is with heavy heart that I write letter, however. Both my mother and Papa have fallen ill. My father had collapsed at the office when they took him to the hospital. A man named Doctor Cullen had examined him and declared that my father had the beginning stages of Spanish Influenza. He recommended that my father be moved to a special wing of the hospital. Mama refused. Papa insisted. He didn't want us to grow ill. He is there now. My mother and I visit him everyday. And now, tomorrow, my mother must be moved there as well. She also has grown ill. _

_Papa says I am no longer allowed to visit him, for fear if my growing ill as well. Mama says she does not wish for me to visit either, but I know that secretly they both want me to return. I care not for my safety, I must help them. They will be so lonely. Although men and women are combined in the hospital, (Mama nearly had a stroke when she was made aware of this; I know not what she fears though, Papa would never dream of being unfaithful) it is entirely possible that they will be no where near each other. But I am going to talk to Doctor Cullen about having they next to each other. _

_You asked me to tell you of major events happening in America. I understand none of this, but I know that you love baseball, so I shall tell you of baseball. On __Wednesday eleventh, 1918, the __Boston Red Sox__ won the __World Series__; there was quite a bit of celebrating, even Papa had a small drink other than that abominable scotch or brandy! I believe the drink was called beer. He immediately felt ill afterwards, and swore to never drink it again. It was quite amusing. _

_Something else amusing, that horrible tyrant of a girl Lauren Mallory, the daughter of the mayor, was parading around with that appalling Michael Newton, only to have him publicly humiliate her at a ball given in __her__ honor. I know, it is wrong of me to take such pleasure in her pain, but honestly, it was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. There was not a single person in Chicago did not know of her humiliation._

_It is late, I must end this. Remember always that I love you. _

_Bella_

**So I have decided to try to expand you guys' palate, so I am going to start recommending stories in each new chapter of a story I post, and a one-shot in each one-shot that I write. So today's story is **Sewn by 0.0. **It is rated M, for not for anything lemony. It is amazingly good, you need to read it.**


End file.
